percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 7
Wingless Angel-Chapter 7 Theresa P.O.V Looking up from my sketchpad, I realised night had already fallen and I probably already missed dinner. I sighed, my dad already said that I went into a different world when I drew, I forget everything esle and focus on my drawing. I picked up my sketchpad and began my journey to my cabin. Then I saw a bright flash of light to my left, as if someone was throwing a flashbang some distance away. Of course I went to the source of the light. I walked along the beach, the flash seemed to come from the left side of it. I walked until I saw the source of the flash of light, I gasped when I saw it. It was Christopher. His back was facing me. The black overcoat he had been wearing earlier had been removed, revealing the hard muscles of his arms. On his left arm there was a mark, two cresent moons with their tips touching, forming a weird circle. The mark was sapphire blue and glowed with power in the moonlight. But that wasn't the most interesting thing about what I saw, huge black raven-like wings sprouted from his back and in his hands, he held a shield and spear made of golden light. In the moonlight, his features were much more clear and regal than it was in the day and his expression was sad. Christopher looked like a Fallen Angel, fallen from grace but later regrets his actions, still wielding the weapons of light he had before his disgrace. I was about to slowly walk away, when he said. "I know your there Theresa." I gulped. "How did you-" "Know where you were?" He completed from me. "I know where everything is in the night." He turned to face me, there was another flash of light and the weapons he was holding earlier turned into a golden coin, no bigger than a drachma. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, I just saw the flash and-" He smiled, it was a warm friendly smile. Okay, this was not the Christopher I met earlier. "It's okay, I was just testing this thing out, to see if it was still working." I remembered a line of the prophecy that he received earlier. ''You must bear the arms of light. '' "Your concerned about the prophecy aren't you?" I asked. He didn't say anything, but he sat down on the sand and without looking at me said. "Your welcome to join me if you want." Hesitantly, I went to sit beside him. We sat in silence. "Hey, Chris. I know we met on the wrong foot." I started, I was fully aware of his eyes on me. "And sorry for being a..what's the word?" "A jerk?" "Yeah, I'm sorry for being a jerk." I admitted. "And I'm sry for mocking your hair colour." He said. "So let's start over okay?" I held my hand out. "I'm Theresa Ryder, Daughter of Hemera." He gave out a short laugh, then he took my hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Tessa, I'm Christopher Fauns, Son of Nyx." We began making small talk after that and I realised that Christopher might be a great guy to hang out with in better times. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 8|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 10:53, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page